Clandestine
by SSA Ariadne Felicity Grey
Summary: Kudou Shinichi has a strange stalker who likes to sneak into her house, snoop at her office, leave weird notes and use little girls to give her roses. Or Kid's failed attempt at courting and Shinichi just doesn't get subtlety. Kuroba Kaito X Female!Kudou Shinichi.


**Author's Ramble: My promise to** _Shana Fujioka_ , **and** **Part II will be posted whenever I have the time until then, enjoy my obsession with a female Kudou.**

 **Summary: This is how Kaitou Kid courts Kudou Shinichi. And fails at it.**

 **Disclaimer: See my profile. Once again, I have been deprived of doing whatever the hell I so please with the franchises just because I don't own them.**

* * *

Kaitou Kid gave a hearty howl of laughter, devious and deep that echoed throughout the entirety of the dark, narrow stairwell.

The taskforce members were either caught in glue traps or festooned in feathers and pink glitter, Nakamori _-keibu_ was bound, gagged and shackled with furry handcuffs, Hakubastard was decked out in full prom regalia and the crowd was screaming his name like a lover in the troughs of ecstasy.

 _Meitantei-chan_ was nowhere in sight or on site.

Throwing the metal door open with a bang, the night air combed through his exposed brown bangs, threatening to pull off his white top hat to caress his dark chocolate locks. He placed a hand on the headpiece of his uniform.

There, a silhouette in the moonlight, stood Kudou Shinichi in her high school uniform, skirt billowing in the midnight wind, a white cat plushie dressed in the phantom thief's suit in one hand, a black and silver gun in the other.

 _Busted._

* * *

It all began a week ago, the third week of the month she just got back.

Kudou Shinichi had just returned from her latest case, the world-renowned case of the international crime syndicate the Black Organization- if the definition of "just returned" was "finally back in her teenage body for three weeks after being stuck as an elementary school student".

Shinichi never thought she would actually be euphoric at such simple actions like wearing her _high school_ uniform, doing _Trigonometry_ and _Physics_ and _having her period_ (gross) but every small affirmation that the nightmare was over was akin to a breath of fresh mountain air after going on a trip to the local sewage treatment plant, refreshing and invigorating and enlivening.

The _Shounen Tanteidan_ were slowly getting used to the idea of having "Shinichi _-oneesan_ " (an official member as of last Tuesday) around instead of Christie, long school nights were spent reading novels and textbooks with Haibara (along with a cup of jasmine tea and trading _fashion advice_ since apparently Shinichi needed a new look) and the FBI and CIA calling at regular intervals or sending agents to her house as the hunt for every last Organization member was on.

Life was good.

* * *

It was Monday and the clouds were dark and solemn with their promised storm.

Shinichi watched as crime scene investigators packed paper and plastic bags filled with all kinds of evidence into their truck, the coroner's had left a bit ago with the day's cadaver.

Who knew a snail could be so vital to unraveling the murderer's alibi and deciphering the victim's dying message?

Don't ask how.

She sighed, going over the crime in her head. She would have to submit a statement to Megure _-keibu_ later on, though most likely she'd be tasked to write the entire report as it was becoming the norm lately.

The homecoming sleuth usually loved to help the police officers who have become family to her over the years not to mention just the thrill of a good, old whodunit , especially after her "disappearance" she had missed them and being able to investigate without the hassles a small body and perceived youth brought upon (though being Christie had its perks as well).

And she felt as though she had a duty to ease the loss of her alterego. She knew Christie's "migration" would be hard on Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi but only recently had she seen that Satou _-keiji,_ Takagi _-keiji_ , Shiratori _-keibu_ , Megure _-keibu,_ Chiba _-keiji_... and well basically all the officers she had interacted with as Christie were just as deeply affected by the _chibi tantei_ 's departure.

She would miss being Christie.

Would that idiotic thief miss "her", too-

" _Onee-san_? Pretty _Onee-san_?" A sweet, cheery voice pierced the gloomy afternoon.

The musing _meitantei_ turned to see a cherubic little girl skipping merrily towards her, made even smaller by the large yellow raincoat that dwarfed her.

"Hello there, _ojou-chan_. What a cheerful outfit you have there." Shinichi laughed, memories of her second childhood flooding her as she stooped down to meet the younger girl eye-to-eye.

Though Shinichi was practically on her knees, the little girl stood on the tips of her rubber-soled feet.

A bright flash of scarlet came into view.

 _Blood_.

She took a sharp inhale but the scent was more floral than metallic.

" _Ne, ne_ pretty _Onee-san_. This is for you." The cherub smiled cheekily, apple cheeks as full, supple and colored as the blossoming rose in her small palm.

The detective took the flower in her shivering hand.

" _Ne, Onee-san_ , why are you so sad?" The little angel cocked her head, as if her head could not carry the unknown weight of her inquiry.

The little one's concern shook her out of her reverie. " _Iie._ It's just... what a pretty flower! Thank you, _ojou-chan_."

The bearer of roses beamed. "You're welcome!"

Then her brown eyes widened and Shinichi had the irrational fear the innocent saw Death replace her countenance.

The yellow drop of sunshine squealed. "You're that detective lady on the news!"

"You catch bad guys and put them in jail, _ne_? That's so cool! When I grow up, I told Mama I'd be a police officer- but like you, _Onee-san_! And that I'll catch mean people who do bad things and hurt other nice people and keep them locked up far away so they'll never hurt anyone again!" The little girl spoke with such a fierce determination, a gleam in her chocolate-brown eyes and a short, firm nod of her head that Shinichi felt as if she were looking into a mirror back to her past.

She couldn't help but smile.

"With an attitude and passion like that, I'm sure you will."

The aspiring little _tantei_ glowed at Shinichi's approval before turning in the direction of a much older woman with the same sweet chocolate eyes and warm smile in a clear raincoat calling out.

"That's Mama. Bye bye, uhmmm-"

"Shinichi."

"Shinichi _-oneesan_! One day, I'll be a famous detective, too! Naegi Mikio, _tantei-san_!" Naegi Mikio, future detective, ran off into her mother's embrace.

But not before giving the detective a hug.

" _Ne,_ Shinichi _-oneesan_?"

"Yes, Mikio _-chan_?"

"Smile. _Ouiji-oniichan_ is watching over you."

 _Prince?_

And the messenger was gone.

The red rose was pinned behind Shinichi's right ear.

" _Sugoi_ Kudou _-chan_. Another job well-done. And it's nice that even little kids are being influenced by you as well. Such a good role model!" Megure _-keibu_ said in the squad car as they headed off to the station to complete the paperwork.

And during the entire time, the rose stayed in place.

* * *

That was Monday afternoon.

Early Tuesday, the very next morning, Shinichi woke to the scent of lemons.

It was a warm, homey scent that reminded her of Ran's homecooking and it just felt right to head to the kitchen.

On her kitchen counter was a whole lemon-meringue pie. The coffemaker emitted a rich, heady aroma, a melange of fruity citrus and bitter coffee filled the room and spilled into the rest of the manor, flooding the house with the feeling of home.

Shinichi grabbed the phone when she saw that right beside the still-steaming lemon pie with its stiff-peaked caramelized tufts was her favorite soccer-ball shaped mug filled with black coffee, the supposedly sharp scent now slightly mellow, obviously at most a spoonful of sugar was added to the dark brew.

"Ran?"

 _"Shinichi? You're awake? Sonoko and I haven't been over yet to drag you out of bed!"_

"I smelled breakfast."

 _"Really? How? You hate cooking."_

"Hey, doesn't mean I can't."

 _"But it means you won't."_

"Did you cook in here?"

 _"No. I haven't been there yet. I was just about to leave for your place and make sure you didn't disappear into the dead of night like we've been expecting for weeks."_

"I told you I'm here to stay."

 _"You better be or I'll kick your mystery-loving butt to Old England. Maybe the neighbors?"_

"There's a lemon pie and coffee on my kitchen counter."

 _"Maybe you bought take out last night and forgot?"_

 _"_ They're _hot._ Like just out of the oven and freshly-brewed _hot_. And he used my favorite mug."

 _"Who?"_

"The bastard who sneaked into my house to leave me breakfast."

 _"Maybe one of your weird fanboys? They've been ecstatic since you've been back."_

"Possibly. See you."

 _"We'll be there in ten minutes with some baseball bats."_

"I know you won't need one."

And neither did Shinichi as she hung the receiver, opened one of the kitchen drawers, pulled out a revolver and proceeded to search the mansion.

Half an hour later with no peeping Tom in hand and a furious Ran and Sonoko screaming at the front door, Shinichi gave up and came to the conclusion the cook had already left.

But the tray of lemon tarts in her fridge really spooked her.

* * *

Wednesday just creeped her out.

Who wouldn't be a bit worried when the second you enter the room, everyone just goes quiet, following you with their eyes, lips moving in such small, subtle movements, whispering and mumuring and you feel like someone leaked a porno of you somewhere and it just went viral?

Megure _-keibu_ was the first to approach her.

"I swear, it's a fake. I haven't even been kissed yet." She greeted the inspector and even hardened criminal investigators would take a step back at the jumpy high school detective.

"What?" Megure _-keibu_ blurted.

"Nothing. What did I do wrong?" Shinichi moaned. Might as well get it over with.

"Kudou _-chan_ , you haven't seen your desk yet?"

Though Shinichi wasn't an official member of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Division I assigned her her very own cubicle to work in since she was practically an officer of the law off payroll.

" _Keibu_ , I know it's a mess and Ran already told me I'd have died under a mountain of case files if she didn't came by and 'supervised' every other day since I was fourteen but surely it couldn't be that bad to warrant-"

Shinichi stopped midexcuse at the sight that astounded her.

Cards.

Post-its.

Notes.

In hearts, stars, circles, squares, triangles and puppies.

Pink, blue, green, orange, yellow, white.

Everywhere.

 _I never want you to fall from the heavens, but I will reach up from Hell just to touch you._

 _Don't stay out too late. You never know what lurks in the shadows. I know._

 _Be careful. I can't always watch you no matter how much I want to._

 _Don't fall asleep on the bus home. Weirdos stare at you._

 _Don't forget to eat, okay? You already have a perfect figure, no need for diets._

 _Smile. You're too beautiful for despair._

 _Do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes._

 _Do you have a bandage? I scraped my knee falling for you._

 _Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_

 _Are you 10CCs of Potassium Chloride? Because you made my heart stop._

 _Baby, I should have you arrested for stealing my heart._

 _I should charge you with murder in the first degree. You're killing me._

 _Your smile should be a registered weapon. Death by beauty._

 _Light. Hope. Angel._

 _You are the most precious thing to have ever been. And I'd do anything to make you mine._

 _Hero Complex: Sweetheart, you can't save everyone. You can't raise the dead, you can't turn back time and you can't be held responsible for the crap other people do. Suicide, included._

 _Messiah Complex: Babe, you can't save the world. You can only do the best you can and that's more than enough._

 _Guilt Complex: Honey, everyone makes mistakes. Don't beat yourself up inside over them because nobody blames you but you._

 _You're so cute when you sleep._

 _You're beautiful when you smile._

 _I wish you would smile at me._

 _I wish you would look at me._

 _Baby blue eyes._

 _Pyriel._

* * *

Thursday was just hell.

No more three a.m. cases was the all-consuming thought in Shinichi's head as she opened the door to her home, on the late night, or rather early morning since it was almost four a.m. anyway, on Thursday.

Exhausted to the point of zombification, she dragged herself into the dark house, stumbled, fell, fought the urge to sleep in the foyer, got up, tripped, caught herself, got to the stairs by some miracle, crawled up to the second floor and continued to crawl through the corridor with eyes half-closed, ended up hitting her head on the bathtub, resisted the urge to sleep on the bathroom floor, took a nap on the bathroom rug and was sufficiently coherent and functioning to trudge to her bedroom.

On her bed was a cat.

A white cat plushie, to be precise.

A white cat plushie with a red bow, a white top hat and a monocle.

Yep, no more three a.m. cases for the rest of her existence.

Collapsing on the bed, cuddling the stuffed kitten, not at all questioning its presence or why the hell it was a cat or why was it wearing a Kid costume nor curious as to how it was conceivably possible to hug a hallucination brought upon by sleep-deprivation, or concerned that maybe the toy wasn't an illusion and how the hell it ended up in her bed-

She comatosed.

* * *

And when Friday afternoon came and she saw the cat really _wasn_ ' _t_ a figment of her imagination and that a snow-white dove with red eyes was sentineled at her bedroom window, she dove for her school bag and dumped the contents of it on the covers, scouring for the plain white card with the weird scribbles that was taped to her front door the very first day she got her body back and went home to the Kudou manor after two years.

She had a riddle to solve.

* * *

Which lead to the confrontation on the rooftop that very Saturday, the 31st.

Shinichi had to admit, she should surprise Kid like this more often.

For a moment, just that second right after he shoved the heavy door open and just before he saw her, there was this look of pure and complete contentment and satisfaction, the kind of expression you have after a long, arduous day where you look back on all that you have accomplished and you just have to pat yourself on the back for a job well done.

For Kid, that was causing complete and utter destruction and anarchy in the span of an hour without getting a single spot on his pristine, pure three-piece suit.

It was such an open, honest, _human_ expression, unguarded and _natural_ that a bit of actual disappointment was mixed with the victorious vindication she felt when that candid face fell, shock replacing it, and the Poker Face with bedroom eyes and sly smirks fitted back into place.

"I knew you wouldn't miss out on all the fun, my dearest, most darling detective." He beamed, striding towards her in slick, fluid movements she could slip on if she weren't careful.

The city lights in the distance gave the enigmatic thief a mysterious glow, as if he truly was some ethereal being from another realm immune from human capture and punishment.

"Though I'm afraid you're a little too late. I've played most of my games with my taskforce and _Tantei-san_. In fact, I expect the sore losers to be up here any moment now, so I really must be off." The tip of his lips curled just the smallest bit upwards, higher on the right than the left, Shinichi noted as the thief leaned beside her against the ledge, with a small line of white in between thin lips.

Kid expected the cold metal barrel of the gun to be lodged at his throat not soft fuzz poking his nose.

"What was _this_ all about?" The detective asked in a tone that was far more terrifying than a gun to the throat.

She curled the white cat stuffed toy into her arms, the other hand clutching the gun freed two fingers to stroke one velvet ear that wasn't covered by the mini silk hat, one of the toy cat's purple eyes obscured by a small plastic monocle.

"I knew deep down you were a fan, _Meitantei-chan_ , but bringing a _Kid_ cat plushie to my heist would be a real blow to your reputation…" Kid trailed off, eyes trained on her cat.

Shinichi took a moment to look at the paper tag with a photocopied picture of Kid's insignia near the toy's tail before glaring back at the phantom of museums and jewelry stores worldwide.

He was still staring at the little fake animal, wearing an intent expression Shinichi saw only during the times she got the upper hand in their evergoing stalemate, a look that conveyed anxiety, frustration and just a hint of doubt that no Kid fan could ever imagine the gentleman thief would ever have.

And for some reason, she tightened her hold on her stuffed toy lest he grabbed it and tossed it off the roof.

"What was the purpose of all that?" She asked once more, the wind filling their silences. She knew he knew what she was talking about.

 _Stupid stalking phantom thieves and their weird ways._

She lifted her eyes to him but he was much more interested in the cityscape. She watched as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing with the action.

"You mean you don't know?" He whispered, low and hoarse and when he looked back at her, she looked away.

The detective propped herself up with her elbows on the ledge to lift herself up onto it, swinging her legs thirty-floors over the bustling metropolis.

Fingers still playing with the cat's ear, she was suddenly hesitant. The purpose of her coming was to get an answer from Kid. What were all those silly little gestures of the past week? He made it clear he was watching her, but she was already certain Kid tailed all "his" detectives yet last week just felt...wrong. Weird and unnatural and unsettling and purposeless.

 _What could he have gained from making it so damn sure I knew he was there?_

But somehow, now she wanted to be as evasive as he was.

"That was a really cool trick back there. The one with the butterflies in the bubbles?" She steered the conversation away from the events of the past week she knew was orchestrated by the thief for some reason she still could not derive.

The apprehension washed away in a flood of what could have been Kid's enthusiasm. His face, usually sharp and defined, softened with cheer and rounded with effervescence.

"Really? You saw it?" He questioned in such a curiously childlike way she couldn't contain a small chuckle as she dangled her legs in arcs.

"Yeah. It was pretty. It was… really unexpected. So unlike you. It was… refreshing." She smiled at the memory.

Millions of butterflies in bubbles of all shapes, sizes and colors floating over the crowd's heads, lights shining through the silken, soapy exterior giving a glossy sheen that when popped, sprayed droplets that smelled like roses, sending a legion of the beautifully bejeweled little winged arthropods into the night sky, blending into the dark like stars in the cosmos.

"It was beautiful. How did you do that?" She murmured under her breath, too enraptured in the memory to even realize that she had just admitted Kid seriously amazed her nor notice white-clad arms hug her waist until it was much too late.

"A magician never reveals his secrets. And I certainly won't do that _now_ when I've finally created a trick that impresses _you_." He muttered soft and husky, hooking his angled chin onto the curve where her neck and shoulder met.

Maybe it was the night or her failed attempts at drawing out an explanation or just how unprecedented his actions were, honest, tender, and hesitant, that led to her words.

"You never had to try. You've always impressed me."

The next thing he did must've sent her into a whiplash when one arm reached out beneath her, lifted her knee sock-clad thighs over the ledge, to rest snuggly between his legs on the rooftop.

She was about to reprimand, scold and yell if he just wasn't so damn close she could feel his breath on her nose. _Chocolate…_

He nudged the tip of her nose with the tip of his own, playful and teasing. These were… Eskimo… kisses? Right? Ran said something about them before.

How did she get into this again?

"Come on, I want to know." She liked to believe she didn't whine. It's just a bit unbearable for a detective to know that she doesn't know something and is being actively prevented from knowing.

Frustrating, just like last week had been.

She gave the white magician a nose-nudge of her own, hard and challenging.

"After what you put me through, you owe me." She spat acidly, the hand holding the formerly forgotten gun pushing the magician away, far enough so she couldn't smell his chocolatey breath (Kid was the last person she expected to have a sweet tooth) but not far enough that she couldn't see the violet streaks in his otherwise navy blue eyes.

His arms were still wound tight around her, like a ribbon on a birthday present, but what really drew the young detective's attention was the faint pink dusting on his chiseled cheeks.

Was he running a fever?

"Did you think that was fun or something? Or are you really that bored that you would play such a meaningless game for the hell of it?" She looked away. The buildings in the distance must've used large pillars and vast spaces drawing the eyes unconsciously upwards in a subconscious contemplation of a higher being, she thought absentmindedly of modern architecture. The beauty of subtlety.

"Were you really that bothered by it?" He mumbled determinedly facing the ground as if the rooftop's litter was so much more fascinating than all the Arsene Lupin books and pretty blue-eyed brunette detectives with mysterious smiles and heart-wrenching, life-saving answers in the world.

"For a while I really thought… Gin, was behind it. Or someone from the Organization, one of the members we haven't caught yet. Like some weird psychological shit he or they were pulling, his or their way of letting me, making me, _forcing_ me to think that maybe, just maybe, but still _maybe_ he's… alive." She whispered, her voice growing fainter and fainter.

That was what really bothered her during the week. What she wanted was not solely an explanation from the gentleman thief, but a _confirmation_ that it was indeed him and not another one of her nameless, faceless enemies silently affirming her worst fears, that lives were once again at stake, lives she would not be able to save.

It would actually be blessed relief if Kaitou Kid truly was the mastermind behind the events of the past week. It was the most logical conclusion, really. It would be liberating if it was him. Confusing and confounding but relieving.

She could deal with Kid pranks. But not with the idea her friends and loved ones were in danger once more and her adversaries had the upper hand of inside knowledge, secret surveillance and surprise attacks.

She faced her unknowing tormentor with a smile. It was just playful, childish Kaitou Kid. Gin and Vodka were dead, the Organization down, and the remaining members' on the loose days of freedom were numbered.

He gawked at her with wide eyes.

"You thought… So, that's why… So, you really aren't…" He began sentence after sentence yet never finished a single one.

He was kind of funny that way.

The night sure was full of unexpected surprises when Kid hugged her to him, lifting her off her perch on the concrete ledge and about a foot above the ground.

"I'msosorryIscaredyouI'msosorrystupid,silly,bad,awful,meanmeI'llneverdoitagainI'llmakeituptoyouIpromiseIswearI'msosorry-"

"You're acting really out of it, Kid! What's with you?!" She struggled out of his embrace, flailing her legs and pushing away from the huggy thief with balled fists but he must've been part octopus for how tight he held her in place.

" _Ne, Meitantei-chan_ , I have a better idea on how I can make it up to you." The seemingly regretful thief whispered into the armed and hostile angel of the law's ear. She could _hear_ his smirk.

He placed her gently on the ground, his arms still around her in a loose grasp.

"How about I treat you to the performance of the most exclusive, popular and sought after rising magician Japan has ever seen?" He absolutely radiated with pride.

"Magician?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He confirmed, his eyes taking on a half-lidded, droopy effect that would have made him look sleepy if not for the small… smile? An actual smile graced his features and along with his lazy, half-lowered eyes, gave him a soft aura.

"You liked my butterfly trick a while ago, right? Well, this guy, he's a true class act. You'll lo- like! Really like his magic…"

"He must be real good if you're actually willing to share the spotlight with him."

"Oh, yeah! He _is_ real good! Great! Awesome! And he's a real swell guy, too." Kid proceeded in a burst of effervescent praises for the aspiring magician he was promoting.

"And a looker, too! But a very soft spot for people and the environment and-"

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're _gay_ for this guy." Shinichi laughed and in her mirth she failed to notice how the criminal's grip on her grew tauter.

"Well, he's… a good friend of mine? Plus, he's a very devoted Kid fan. Just returning the favor." Kid's eyes darted from one candy wrapper to another piece of random paper, the faint dusting of pink before definitely turning a shade or two darker, his heart thumping like a little kid whose hand was caught in the cookie jar before dinner.

If you question that statement, just ask the person pressed up against him like they were being welded together by the sheer force of hugs and shared body heat.

"Hey, I'm still breakable, you know?"

"Oh, sorry." Kid loosened his death grip on the girl.

The detective sighed when it was clear the thief had no intention of letting her go just yet. Why was she allowing this again? And where the hell were the police? Okay. Cool. She wasn't about to let him off the hook for freaking her out.

"So, you'll be coming with me then?" Shinichi asked without the usual injection of blood-corroding poison, removing her previously preoccupied fingers from rubbing the silken cat ear of the plushie crushed between their chests, to his clothed upper limbs, absentmindedly drawing little nonsensical shapes up and down his forearms.

Okay, the idiot must be sick with the way his heart felt like it was going 90 miles per hour as it thumped furiously against her own chest, his breathing shallow and ragged and his face flush.

"Hey, are you okay? You really have been acting weird. Well weirder than your usual brand of weird and that's saying something." Shinichi made a motion to stop her hand's ministrations and place her palm to his forehead when she remembered that one time when Ran, during one of her more motherly days and Shinichi's sicklier ones, insisted that forehead-to-forehead contact was a much better way to determine a fever.

And being the ever loyal and trusting friend Shinichi was to her own best friend's advice, she did as Ran said…

… placed her palm on Kid's burning face…

… scooped a handful of brown bangs away…

… and pressed her cool forehead against his.

He felt like he was on fire.

" _Oi, oi_ , you better see a doctor. No wonder you're so out of it. You must be delirious or something with that fever of yours." The detective concluded, backing down.

He looked like he was hyperventilating.

"Do you have asthma, too? And that heart! Kid, I never figured you were a case study of multiple health complications." Shinichi muttered urgently, blue eyes startled and slightly frantic.

"Y-Yeah. I'll do that. And no, I won't be able to come with you. No. No. But don't worry, Kuroba-"

"You mean, Kuroba Kaito? _The_ Kuroba Kaito? _That_ "most exclusive, popular and sought after rising magician Japan has ever seen"? Tokyo NEWS' "Number One Most Promising Performer Of The Year"?"

"Yes?"

"Of course he's a Kid dork."

"Hey! I resent that! Kuroba is a great magician! Maybe even better than _I_ am."

That stupefied Shinichi. Kid being _humble_?

"You just admitted to the possibility of another's superiority over _you_." She gasped.

Kid scratched the back of his head. Why wasn't he acting like his normal arrogant asshole self?

"Well, I already told you he's a nice guy. And even if I can't go with you, I know you'll be in good hands with him. He's a perfect gentleman."

"Kid, I feel like you're setting me up with this guy…" Shinichi suggested warily, her slow take on any and all romance finally piecing together the signs.

"Maybe I am?" Kid ended the pseudo-answer on a high-note that conveyed hopefulness.

"He'd love to take you out to dinner after the show… in my stead!" He added quite hurriedly, flashing a sly smirk any other woman would've found sexy and irresistible. Needless to say it didn't work on her.

"So, are you up for it?" There it was again, Shinichi observed, that high note that just screamed a fragile hopefulness, not to mention his arms at some point left their possessive position on her hips, his gloved hands now hiding in his white slacks' pockets, a rare show of Kid's nervous habit that no one ever thought he even had in the first place and Shinichi had just picked up on well into their complex rivalry.

"Maybe I am." The female Holmes smiled if only to get rid of that kicked-puppy pout.

That was when the sirens blared and bright light glared from above.

"KAITOU KID! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! SURRENDER!" Nakamori _-keibu_ bellowed with Hakuba Saguru by his side.

"Wow, Hakuba looks good in yellow." Shinichi squinted at the helicopter's beam.

"Yeah, brings out his eyes. Plus, the chiffon's good on his skin. Breathable fabric." Kid semi-screamed over the noise.

He leaped onto the veranda.

"Gotta catch me first~!" He sang out.

He gave the detective one final glance and in a poof of golden glitter, he handed her a laminated I.D. with her picture on, her name scrawled in messy, loopy script and a ticket stamped with red ink for next Friday.

"I'll- HE'LL PICK YOU UP AT 8!" Kid called before jumping and a moment later, a dot of white was seen in the darkling horizon.

As officers stomped off into Kid's fleeing direction, the helicopter in pursuit, Shinichi gaped at the reservations left on the ledge, before passing the white _Kid_ cat plushie she had clutched in one hand to her gun-toting one so she could pick the I.D. and ticket up.

"You better not stand me up, Kuroba."

* * *

 **Author's Ramble: *pokes head out from hidey hole* OOC, much?**

 **So, what'd you think,** _Shana_?

 **This is Part 1 of 2 in the "Hot Mess" Series. But I'll be posting the "Unrequited Love" Series after this, first.**

 **I've compiled my fic ideas into series for better management.**

 **So, basically, Kid/Kaito wanted to ask Shinichi out but did it in this suave, romantic, subtle way and Shinichi's just as adorably, improbably dense as usual and assumes for a moment it was the Black Organization or what's left of it anyways or Gin isn't really as dead as they all thought.**

 **Naegi "Mikio" was inspired by Naegi MAKOTO of** _ **Danganronpa: The Animation.**_

 **And Chikage baked the pie and tarts. She is an** _ **awesome**_ **chef.**

 **And Kid sets his civilian persona up on a date with no one less than the Heisei Holmes herself.**

 **Review?**


End file.
